triton_archivisfandomcom-20200214-history
Velkari
A powerful race of demon-like creatures, the velkari are considered the most dangerous threat in all Triton. While not inherently evil their fued with the other Tritonian races means they are often portrayed as soldiers of chaos and destruction. They possess an incredible connection to the dark ones and the forces of magic that is unmatched by other races, giving them great power and adaptability. Once in a blue moon the velkari people will be united by an Overlord, usually a sign that a great conquest will storm the rest of Triton. Physiology & Biology Velkari are often seen as large, muscular demonic warriors wielding blazing swords and axes in battle, however, there's more variety within The Velkari than most would know. Regular Velkari are of slightly average build and often taller than humans and around the same height as Maldraadi. Marauders stand the tallest and largest of Velkari, between seven and nine feet tall and built like stone walls. Berserkers come in around the height of humans and certain elves, with an athletic and lean build. It is often stated, in a complete contrast, that the female Velkari are beautiful compared to the males, ranging from a blackened grayih skin colour to a red tinged colour. One outstanding feature is their horns, often used as a sign of strength and leadership quality. Most Overlords have large, curved horns to show they are amongst the best of their kinsmen. Culture & Religion Velkari that live within the Shallow Gate often split in numerous tribes, all under the rule of a Knight-Lord. Each Knight-Lords govern them how they see fit, often each tribe have their own set of rules they abide by. However, once an Overlord is choosen, they are required to act as one unit, one machine for conquering and waging war. Knight-Lords will often go on their own "personal" quests, to seek Overlord status, either by gaining Victus' blessing, or by some great feat that sets them aside from their kinsmen. Once an Overlord has been set, He rallies his kinsmen for what they call "The Great March", thousands upon thousands of Velkari prepare to wage war, to conquer the realm above and rule over the races they deem as "lesser mortals" with an iron fist. Bloody, frightening but not at all common, Great Marches often force the races around them to change, as to not let another rise from the ashes. With each passing March, Velkari get more bloodthirsty and savage. However, to end a Great March it only requires the death of the Overlord. This will break the horde's large army, as most return back to their realm in the Shallow Gate. The problem lies with that very task. Another Velkari tradition, is that only Knight-Lords and their second command are allowed to choose their own "life Mate", whilst their footsoldiers and regular kinsmen must mate with a Velkari Female chosen by Victus, via a birthmark. They are known for their worship of the Dark Ones, mostly with Victus, who is considered their patron deity and "All Father." Notable Velkari Dyenak the Tyrant. Dyenak's Children. Velkari Settlements The Shallow Gate (often seen as the Capital} Durga (see "The Fall of Durga") Notes